Curious
by Happytiger139
Summary: He couldn't help that he was slightly curious, a lot of people were! He was walking down the streets when he heard some stuff fall in the alleyway right next to him. Of course instead of ignoring it and walking away like the people around him, Desmond decided to go and investigate. This story may or may not be an AU with Altair and Ezio being Desmond's cousins and no assassins!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry if they're OOC or something, or if the story just doesn't make any sense. I just wanted to make protocreed!

Curious

He couldn't help that he was slightly curious, a lot of people were! He was walking down the streets when he heard some stuff fall in the alleyway right next to him. Of course instead of ignoring it and walking away like the people around him, Desmond decided to go and investigate.

He regretted it immediately when he saw a man in a black leather jacket and brown hoodie _eat_ another man. No, he didn't eat him, more like consumed him. He cut the man in half with a giant blade and absorbed him through his chest!

Desmond was about to turn around back into the streets before the man with a blade for an arm saw him, but it was too late. The man was staring at him, eyes flashing a cold and icy blue.

Desmond froze in place from the stare, eyes wide and fearful. The man slowly approached him, changing his blade back to a normal arm. The man leaned down and was face to face with Desmond. He didn't dare move, afraid that he too would be consumed.

"What did you see?"

At first Desmond didn't respond, earning a growl from the stranger, and then he stuttered out, "N-nothing! I didn't see anything!"

The man smirked at Desmond's distress, then patted his head and walked out of the alleyway with Desmond left staring at a brick wall. Minutes passed and finally he snapped himself out of his stupor and ran out of the alley, back to his apartment. Unknowingly, he let the same cold eyes follow him out with a shadowed figure following closely behind.

When Desmond got home, he searched for his keys, only to find that they were missing. He probably dropped them, and he didn't keep a spare anywhere. So instead, he just slid down to the ground and leaned against his door with his head in his hands. His thoughts went back to the man with a blade for an arm, but he tried not the think of him, at all. It was pretty hard since when he looked up, the man was standing right in front of him.

He screamed and pushed himself against the door to his apartment. Staring up at the stranger, he saw that he was looking pretty smug watching him freak out like that.

"Here," he said as he brought his hand out, "You dropped your keys," the man said still smirking.

Desmond rose a shaky hand to accept his keys. He slowly got up and thanked the man, then turned around and hesitantly opened his door since the strange man was still behind him.

"S-so, uh, you… want to come inside? Or something," he muttered the last part to himself.

"No thanks, I have to leave," the man said, smirking at Desmond's obvious relief at this statement, "But I would like to know your name."

Desmond froze up a little more, still facing his door, when he finally answered.

"Desmond Miles." He couldn't even bring himself to lie and use his false name.

"Alex Mercer. I'll be seeing you around, Desmond."

With that said, the stranger now named Alex, walked away. Desmond through himself into his apartment, locked the door behind him, although he doubt that would stop Alex, and ran to his room.

The next morning, since he was off from the bar, since he only worked the happy hour shift; he went to stock up on more groceries. When he stepped out, he jumped up in the air with a gasp. Alex was standing by the door, for how long, Desmond could only guess.

"Hello again, Desmond."

Instead of calling Alex out on why he was standing by his door, he just greeted him and proceeded to walk down the hall to the stairs. Alex kept silent when they were walking down the street.

Desmond almost found it unnerving, but Alex seemed to be the silent type…mostly…

When Desmond was done shopping, Alex took some of the bags from him. He was about to protest, but Alex just started walking back in the direction of Desmond's apartment. On their way back, someone bumped into Desmond.

"Hey watch it!" they shouted at him.

Alex looked around. The street wasn't busy, in fact it was kind of empty. A single tendril came out and tripped the man who pushed Desmond.

Desmond saw the tendril discreetly come back to Alex. He would've laughed, it wasn't a little creepy.

Back at his apartment, Desmond searched for his keys only to find that they had slipped out of his pocket, again. He looked at Alex a little sheepishly until he saw that he was holding the keys in one of those tendrils. Moving it, Alex unlocked Desmond's door and walked inside. He quickly located Desmond's small kitchen and set everything down, and Desmond followed his example.

Desmond turned to Alex, unsure of what to do. He just invited Alex to stay, and this time he accepted.

Awkwardly, Desmond flipped on his TV as Alex sat down on the sofa.

"You, uh, want to watch something specific, or…?"

Alex only shook his head. After a while of sitting in near silence, Desmond got curious.

"So…those tendrils…how'd that happen?"

Alex looked at Desmond as if analyzing him, then said smoothly, "I don't know."

Desmond got quiet once again. Soon, though, he started to fall asleep. The now dark room and soft buzzing of the TV wasn't helping, and neither was Alex's low and steady breathing. At the moment, he didn't care to go to work, he would just make up an excuse to his boss tomorrow since he was really cool about a lot of things. The last thing Desmond noticed before passing out, was Alex shifting beside him, laying Desmond's body on top of his to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I've decided, this is going to be AU. Altair and Ezio are Desmond's brothers and there are no assassins.

Curious

When Desmond woke up, it was around midnight. He had caught the sound of the TV still on, and since he was still in a daze, he tried to get up and grab the remote to turn it off. But he had forgotten about the man he was with when he fell asleep.

Now on alert, he looked down when he felt something holding him down from getting up. Alex's face was scrunched up in slight annoyance as he slept, but his hands were still around Desmond's waist, his grip like an anaconda's.

Desmond blushed and lowered himself back into Alex's embrace, but he still stretched his hand out trying to reach the remote. His fingers only succeeded in brushing against some of the buttons, luckily though, one of them was the off button.

He once again settled down in Alex's embrace. He just stared at the black screen of the TV not knowing what to do now. Below him, Alex started grumbling and turned over in his sleep, bringing Desmond with him. Now, Desmond was trapped below Alex and blushing madly. Although, Alex was extremely heavy, and Desmond was starting to get hot, because he was also super warm.

Despite all this, Desmond still fell asleep. He woke up once again, but it was now 7:49, and on top of him was Alex, except he was awake and staring down at Desmond intensely.

"…Good Morning?"

"Did you remove my hood?" Alex asked immediately.

"Um, not knowingly. Maybe I did while I was sleeping?"

Alex took the answer and lay his head back down on Desmond's chest. Desmond in turn blushed, because Alex wasn't asleep, he was fully aware what he was doing now.

Exactly at 8:00 there was a knock on the door, and Desmond finally remembered that his brothers were visiting today. He started panicking and forgot Alex was on top of him until he growled at his attempts at getting away from him. Desmond stopped struggling and relaxed while Alex let one of those tendrils open the door from his spot on the sofa.

"Uh, actually Alex, I don't want my brothers to see this…"

Alex ignored him and let the two in. The first one to walk in was dark skinned and held amber eyes almost gold in the sunlight, but they were covered over by a white hood. Beside him was another man whose skin wasn't as dark as the first man's, but not as light as Desmond's. His hair was longer too, and it was tied back with a red ribbon.

When the first one saw Desmond trapped below Alex, his eyes narrowed.

"Desmond? Who is this?"

"Huh? Oh, Altair! This is, um, Al-"

"Alen Mercier," Alex said as he cut off Desmond. He shifted only his eyes towards Desmond, a silent warning not to say his real name.

"Well! I'm Ezio Auditore and this is our older brother Altair Ibn-La'Ahad!"

The silence that followed was tense and awkward all at once with Alex and Altair staring at each other and Ezio looking between them, smiling like an idiot.

Finally, though, Altair stopped glaring and decided to sit on the sofa next to the one Desmond and Alex were occupying, and Ezio followed his lead. Altair silently grabbed the remote from the pair and flipped on the TV, changing it to some show called Wipe Out.

"So… What are you still doing on top of my baby brother?"

"Altair! I'm not a baby!" Desmond looked towards his brother to defend his case, but backed down like a scolded puppy when he saw Altair glaring at him.

Alex didn't say anything for a while as he thought over his words. He knows he can kill the guy, but he also knows that Desmond would be a little…upset if he did, especially considering they barely knew each other.

"Well, we both fell asleep on the couch, and I don't feel like getting up so…"

Altair just narrowed his eyes without looking at them.

"Fine."

With that said, Alex rested his head back down on Desmond and watched TV like the others. Desmond lay there wondering 'Since when has he been alright with people laying on me like this?'

Hours later, they all decided to make dinner, since they had been there the entire day. The three brothers argued about what to make, and who would be making it, but in the end it was Ezio who won and decided he was going to make pasta (ve~).

Altair stood in the kitchen with him, complaining and saying how he was messing up their food. Desmond went back into the living room onto the couch Alex was sitting at. They sat there for a while before Alex broke the silence.

"Why do all of you have different last names?"

"Why? It's because, well, we all have a different mothers. We all took our mother's last names instead of our fathers. We also lived with our moms in the country they lived in. We never knew about each other until I was 16, Ezio was 18 and Altair was 20."

"So, Ezio is Italian and Altair is Arabic?"

"Yes, but Altair is Syrian."

"…Okay."

When the food was ready, they all sat on floor pillows at a low lying table in the living room. Ezio purposefully made Desmond sit next Alex and made sure Altair didn't sit next to him.

"So…How long have you two been together?"

Desmond sputtered and almost spit out his food, if Altair wasn't right across from him.

"We are-"

"Only two days," Alex said as he once again cut Desmond off.

"Interesting… How long have you two been in each other's beds?"

"Ezio-" Altair tried saying.

"Never! We have not been in each other's beds, Ever!" Desmond tried telling his brother, who clearly wasn't listening.

"Oh, so couch then? Counters? Car?"

"Ezio no! We haven't had sex ever!" Desmond was yelling in embarrassment.

Before Ezio could say more, Altair elbowed him in the gut. Later when Desmond's brothers had left, Alex stuck around, still on his couch.

"Don't you have people who will miss you? Or a job or something?"

"No…"

Desmond went into his bedroom to get dressed for work, and Alex followed him. He closed the door behind him and flopped down on Desmond's bed. Desmond stopped rifling through his dresser to look at Alex like he was crazy.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well… I want…"

* * *

**Notes: ** So? What do you think should happen? Fun times before work, if he can go to work after, or something else? Private message me or review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, by a unanimous vote (you guys are all pervs), LET THERE BE SMUT! But don't complain, first time writing lemons okay?

Curious

"…You. I want you," Alex said as one of his tendrils moved over to Desmond. He of course backed away into the farthest corner of the room. Alex, though, still caught him and lifted him into the air, bring him towards the bed.

"Alex! I have to get ready for work!" Desmond tried protesting, but Alex wouldn't listen. He set Desmond down right next to him and decided to straddle him.

"Desmond, stop trying to fight it. It was inevitable from the moment I saw you."

By now, Desmond's blush had made its way to cover his entire face. Alex leaned down and started kissing him, gentle at first, then very roughly, aggressively, wanting control. Desmond let him have it very easily, since he didn't put up much of a fight. More of Alex's tendrils sprang out and had started undressing Desmond, unzipping his hoodie, and removing his shirt and pants.

Suddenly, a crash came from one of the guest bedrooms. Desmond froze while Alex continued his assault. All Desmond saw was a blur of golden brown, then an eagle was attacking Alex's shoulder and trying to peck his eyes out. Alex immediately stopped and tried shooing the bird away rapidly.

While Alex was distracted, Desmond rolled off the bed and called his eagle. She stopped abruptly and flew to his outstretched arm. When she looked at Alex, she gave a mighty cry towards him, almost like a hiss. She also looked as if she were glaring at Alex saying, "Don't touch my fledgling again."

Alex felt genuinely scared and confused at how human the eagle was acting.

"Sorry, Amsah and Fathi were gifts from Altair. They're both usually well behaved."

"Both? Where's the second one?"

"Fathi? He should be in the living room, he likes to sit on the couch, that's why there are so many holes on the top of it. But, he probably broke Amsah out of her cage."

"Why not keep both of them in cages?" When Alex asked this, Amsah glared at Alex even harder.

"I don't want to keep them in the same cage, they'll mate like crazy."

While he could, Desmond used this chance to shoo Alex out of his room, who only looked dumbfounded.

Desmond came out of the room a few minutes later, dressed in his uniform, and he was still holding Amsah, but this time with a special glove that covered his entire forearm. He whistled very briefly, and out flew another eagle with similar color.

"This is Fathi," he said as Amsah made room for both of them, "They were only eggs when Altair gifted me them."

"What about Ezio? Does he have eagles?"

"We all do, mine are golden Eagles, Altair's are Great Spotted eagles, and Ezio's are Eastern Imperial eagles."

"You all have two each?"

"Yep, one guy, one girl."

"Fathi, Amsah, Nehm, Nehmeh," Alex watched, slightly amazed, as both flew away into the guest bedroom again, "They'll sleep while we're gone."

Alex only nodded and got up to walk towards to door, Desmond right behind him and locking the door.

"Don't forget your keys this time," Desmond rolled his eyes.

When they got there, Alex immediately sat at the bar where Desmond was serving drinks. Anytime one started flirting with Desmond, he immediately growled or glared at them. Desmond was grateful and resentful of it. Grateful for no groping of a stranger, and resentful for no extra tips.

It was already six thirty in the morning when they were leaving, Desmond was tired of course, but Alex didn't look affected at all. Alex gave a side glance to Desmond and decided to pick him up bridal style. He protested, but was shushed as soon as he felt himself almost flying into the air. He clutched Alex instantly, not wanting to fall from the enormous height they were at.

A few minutes later and they were back at Desmond's apartment.

"C-can we never do that again?" He asked as he was set down, shaking.

Alex nodded his head and walked inside with Desmond. After Desmond went into his room and changed, he slipped his head into the guest room to check on his eagles, both were sleeping. He moved into the living room on the couch where Alex was still at. He wanted to watch some TV now that he was wide awake from Alex jumping across the city with him in his arms.

As soon as he plopped down onto the couch, Alex pinned him. Before he could say anything, Alex slipped his knee in between his legs and rubbed, causing Desmond to gasp and moan quietly. Alex smirked as he watched him.

He moved his head down to start sucking and biting at Desmond's neck, at some point he made him bleed.

Desmond hadn't noticed, but one of Alex's tendrils had removed his pajamas, leaving him naked for Alex. He kept Desmond down as he descended upon his cock, and licked. He sucked over the tip and made his way down, having Desmond mewling in his touch.

One slick tendril slipped its way into Desmond's hole while he was distracted and tried stretching him. Soon, another join it and they stretched him even more. Alex took both tendrils out and smirked wider when Desmond whimpered. Instead he replaced the tendrils with his own leaking cock and started thrusting, hard. He couldn't control himself, and soon, Desmond was left to nothing more than a shouting, moaning and sweaty mess. Alex never knew he could be such a screamer.

Desmond came with a silent shout as he hid his face in the crook of Alex's neck, who continued to thrust into him. He too came, and bit Desmond's neck once more, bringing more blood.

He pulled out slowly and set Desmond down on the couch.

"At least you're tired enough to sleep," Alex said to a dazed looking Desmond. He only got a middle finger in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Curious

Desmond woke up sore and aching all over. He opened bleary eyes to a too bright room, a heavy weight on his chest, and screeching. His eagles were hungry, Alex fell asleep on him, again, and it was morning meaning he had to get up. Plus, one of his friends was coming over, Clay.

His eyes widened and he froze when he heard munching and a clang of a spoon on a ceramic bowl and looked. There in his kitchen, Clay was eating cereal and watching Desmond with one eyebrow raised up.

"Really Desmond?"

Desmond couldn't even say anything, and he didn't want Alex to get off him now, because that would mean Clay would see him naked. Wait, doesn't that mean Alex is naked? There is no blanket on the sofa, so…

"Yes Desmond, I can see your boyfriends butt, and I've seen yours before, so stop being a baby, get up and go change."

Scowling and blushing, Desmond woke Alex and got him to move, then ran into his bedroom. Clay heard the lock and sighed. "So what's your name?" he asked the stranger on the couch. He put the cereal bowl into the sink and grabbed some meat from the fridge for Des' eagles. He's been there too many times to know what to do.

"…Alen…"

"Okay then… so Alen, not afraid to show off your junk or what?"

Alex looked down, back up, and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care anymore, because this guy already saw him naked, no use trying to cover up now. He got up and walked straight into the bathroom. Clay heard the shower running and shook his head.

'Des, I hope this isn't a one night stand.'

Desmond walked back into the room, a little more composed than before. He looked at his eagles, knowing that Clay fed them.

"Okay, I know you want to know what happened, so ask."

"Good, first off, where'd you meet Alen?"

It took a while for him to remember, Alex gave others a fake name.

"I met him while I was walking home, we… started talking and ended up-"

"Fucking?"

"No Clay! Not that soon! We ended up going to my house, yes, but he didn't even come inside."

"Okay then… Why is he using a fake name?"

"How did you?"

"Come on Des, he was hesitant to tell, and you didn't even know who I was talking about when I said Alen."

"I don't know why he's using a fake name. He told me his real name first time we met, but he told you, Ezio, and Altair it was Alen. And if you picked it up, my brothers probably did too."

"Kay, I'm going to have to ask him directly then. Third question, how do you get all the hot ones Des?"

"Umm, I work at a bar? I honestly don't know, follow me around and take note of everything I do, why don't you?"

Clay laughed and Desmond joined. They stopped when they heard the bathroom door open, and Alex walked out, fully dressed in his leather jacket and hoodie. He turned his head towards the pair, and they stared back at him, all of them unmoving.

"Des, I think one of your eagles ripped the shower curtains…"

"Damn it, Amsah, again?"

Alex moved behind both of them, hugged Desmond from behind, and whispered something in his ear that Clay didn't catch. Desmond blushed, though, giving him a hint to what Alex said. Alex then looked up at Clay, smirked, and left out the front door. "Bye Des, see you later," he said before closing the door behind him.

Clay looked at Desmond expectantly, and when he didn't say anything, he cleared his throat dramatically. Desmond looked startled and remembered that he was there.

"Oh, uh…"

"What did he say to you?"

"…Nothing, just said something like gruff…flex?"

"I swear, sometimes you could be the world's greatest liar, then other times you're a little kid saying they didn't steal something when everyone obviously saw you do it. And plus, gruff flex Desmond? Anyone could guess he meant rough sex."

Desmond looked away, embarrassed, but recovered quickly. "What are we waiting for? We have to get going or else Delsin's going to get mad."

"Alright, alright," Clay sighed, "Don't want to keep him waiting, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** CUJO!

Curious

As they expected, Delsin Rowe was impatiently waiting for them. He barely held in a huff of annoyance when he saw Desmond and Clay approaching.

"Finally you two, you guys couldn't be any slower!"

"Sorry, but I went to go pick up Desmond and he was… sleeping in."

Desmond looked away pointedly; he knew Clay was probably waggling his eyebrows. Delsin looked between the two and said, "I don't even want to know."

"Good." That was all Desmond said before he started walking in the direction away from his two friends.

"Can we just get this over with before anyone sees?" Delsin asked.

"Ooh, Desmond look, small town rebel is afraid," Clay started to tease Delsin.

Desmond only sighed and continued walking, not caring if the pair behind him noticed or not. Unfortunately they did, and they followed him.

The entered a small concrete building on an almost empty street. No one noticed them enter the abandoned structure. They stepped over fallen furniture and small plants that had somehow broke through the floor and sprouted in the room. Clay tripped on an overturned table, but he caught himself. Unfortunately, the sound caused a threatening growl to resonate through the room. All three looked up to see a large dog, a Presa Canario, stalking towards them. On first glance it would appear to be a hellhound with how vicious it looked.

But suddenly, it stopped growling and tilted his head. Then his tail started wagging as he barked happily, bounding up to the trio's side and nuzzling his head on their legs.

"Good, I thought Cujo didn't recognize us for a second," Desmond said with a sigh. The dog's ears perked up at his name, "And now he's expecting a treat."

Desmond rifled through his jacket pocket and brought out a small package containing dog treats. Delsin offered to feed them to Cujo, so Desmond handed them to him. Delsin squat down so he was eye level with the dog and hand fed the treats. He rubbed underneath Cujo's chin and looked away from Desmond and Clay, who were likely to tease him.

"We need to find him a place to stay and not this…" Clay sighed, "I can't take him, and my roommate loathes dogs."

Desmond spoke, "My landlady was nice enough to let me have Fathi and Amsah, especially with all the noise they make when they aren't flying around Manhattan. I don't want to push it with bringing home Cujo."

Delsin sighed, "Reggie won't let me have a dog either…"

All three looked down at Cujo sullenly. He tilted his head and wagged his tail. His mouth was drooling, but it looked as if he was smiling at them.

Desmond sighed and pat his head briefly. "I guess we have to take him to a shelter."

"No way! He looks vicious, and families don't want a vicious dog, even if he is the nicest dog on the planet! He'll be put down if no one buys him."

"Well then… Maybe Ezio can take him? We all know he has a LOT of living space do to his mother's husband."

They all contemplated… Maybe not.

In the end though, Desmond decided to test his luck and take the dog home. Even though he knew he was pushing it, his landlady loved animals, and there was always the chance she would say that one more wouldn't do any harm.

Luck was not on his side that day. His landlady said that he could only have it sleep with him the night, then he would have to find a shelter for Cujo in the morning. Desmond visibly soured. He walked Cujo into his apartment and let the dog rub himself all over his sofa. Cujo looked so happy; he glanced back at Desmond as if waiting for him to join him in making the couch reek of his scent. Desmond smiled sadly and sat next to his, Clay's, and Delsin's dog and rubbed at a spot behind his ear.

Someone knocked on the door five minutes later, making Cujo growl in the direction of the exit. Desmond shushed him and walked over to the door. Looking through the peep hole, he saw that it was Alex. Slowly, he opened the door and allowed him in.

Immediately Alex noticed his bad mood and wrapped his arms around him. From the couch, Cujo got up and slowly stalked towards Alex, glaring at him and ready to pounce. Desmond reached for Alex's hand made him face his palm up. Slowly, he brought it to Cujo's nose for him to sniff, showing him that Alex meant no harm. Cujo sniffed, and immediately brightened up.

"So Desmond, what's wrong?" Alex asked once they were all sitting on the sofa, this time Cujo was sitting at their feet, almost looking as if he was watching TV. Either that or he was in a staring contest with Amsah.

"Me, Clay, and Delsin all found this dog, Cujo, about two months ago. He was starving and frail. Hard to imagine, right? Well, the next day, we brought him food. We did that the next day, and the next, and the next. He finally started trusting us after a month of us feeding him, and we built sort of a friendship with him ever since then. Now, we're going to have to give him up to a shelter, and he'll probably never get adopted. He's going to be put down and –"

"Desmond," Alex said firmly to stop Desmond from freaking out, "How about I just take him in? You and your friends will be able to see him whenever you like…"

Desmond's eyes widened and he stared at Alex like he was his savior.

"You would do that?" And Alex nodded, "OH MY GOSH, ALEX! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Desmond couldn't stop himself from jumping and wrapping himself around Alex. Sensing the sudden excitement, Cujo turned around and jumped onto the sofa to join the merriment that Desmond and Alex were sharing.

"I love you so-" Desmond stopped and retracted himself from the other. Alex, on the other hand, wasn't going to let that happen. His tendrils wrapped around Desmond and pulled him close into another embrace.

"I think… I love you too, Desmond."


End file.
